SUM -Between the Lines-
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: Various outtakes and hijinks that didn't make it into the main story 'Surrender Unto Me'. Other than that, nothing special, just me getting rid of a few saved files that didn't get published and answering a few questions that were asked about various things. Enjoy! TL S0nya
1. Meeting Koga

**(For those that mentioned Sonya's meeting with Koga and debating on what it could have entailed. Here is a little outtake I decided on not putting into the story because it really wouldn't have fit anywhere. **

**Enjoy)**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the mindless plot**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

Peeking out from the branches she hid behind, Sonya studied the three wolves searching her campsite with irritation. Their scent woke her up that morning and she had just seconds to get herself hid and erase her scent enough so they wouldn't notice her before they blew into the clearing.

The obvious leader was poking around where she had laid down beside the fire with the other two were sniffing around the edge of the clearing.

"Hey you two! Did you find anything yet?" The leader called out to the others, finally deciding he couldn't find anything important and straightening up to glare at the others.

"No, Koga. Nothing. It's like she vanished."

_'They can tell I'm a girl by my scent? That's just wrong.'_ Sonya grit her teeth as her irritation rose. Really, she had just gotten to sleep maybe two hours before those jerks woke her up.

"Yeah, but it's weird, her scent I mean. It's... Off?" The one with a mohawk said, scratching his head as he cast Koga a small, apologetic look. "I can't really explain it."

"Now that you mention it, it does smell weird..." Koga rubbed his chin in thought, eyes sweeping the small clearing as he pondered over what it could mean.

_'Great, now I smell weird. What the hell is the matter with them?'_ She hissed to herself, narrowing her eyes on the leader curiously before his eyes turned to where she hid and froze. _'Shit.'_

"Though if you think about it, her scent is completely unappealing. Too much like a male's." Koga said in a louder tone, turning away from the tree where he noticed a blue glint shining in and facing his followers.

"Huh? What do you mean? It smells kinda swee-" The mohawk guy was knocked in the head with a fist, a silent order to be quiet as Koga cast a quick glance over his shoulder.

_'That... That bastard! I do not smell like a guy!'_ Sonya gripped the bark of the branch she crouched on tightly, ignoring how it creaked ominously under her from the force._ 'I ever get my hands on him... I'll-'_

A loud crack sounded like a gunshot rang out from underneath her. Sonya looked down at the branch below her with wide eyes before feeling herself move. "Son of a-" She swore out loud as she tumbled from the tree and landed hard on the ground below with a low groan. "Bitch..."

"There you are." A voice above her made Sonya's eyes snap open and her body react before she could stop it. In the blink of an eye, she had rolled away from whoever it was and slipped out a dagger she had pilfered from some cottage she came across just the other week, flinging it with precise aim to pin the wolf to the tree behind him by his fur loincloth.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Koga!"

"Koga!"

Looking up, she studied the pinned wolf with amusement as he struggled to reach the blade holding onto his clothing without tearing away the one thing covering his privates, a scowl firmly on his face as the other two wolves ran over to see what happened.

"Well, don't go sneaking up on someone like that. You're bound to get hurt." Sonya snorted, a hand running through her hair then sighed. "Oh stop messing with it, you're going to tear what little clothing you do have on..." She muttered, finally taking pity on Koga as she walked over and pulled the dagger out with ease.

"Now what the hell was so important about meeting me that you had to come sneaking up on my campsite?" She demanded, still holding the dagger in her hand tightly as she eyed the three men in front of her with a low growl.

"I wanted to know why a strange wolf was prowling around in my lands." Koga glared back at her, his claws itching to retaliate for what she did but keeping his distance while she still held that dagger. She already showed obvious signs of handling it expertly at long distance, he didn't care to find out how well she worked at close range.

"Wait, your lands?" Sonya raised an eyebrow, her form straightening up and eyeing Koga with curiosity rather than hostility. "You're the leader here?"

"Yes." He puffed his chest slightly, his ego visibly rising as Sonya watched with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Well, that's all good for you. But it doesn't have a damn thing to do with me. If you want me gone, fine, tell me the nearest border and I'll be gone." She tossed her hair from her eyes and flicked her tails behind her in frustration, drawing three pairs of eyes towards them.

"Hold on..." Koga muttered, stepping forward and tipping his head to the side slightly to study her tails closer. "You're a wolf."

"Um... Yeah."

"Why do you have two tails then?" He demanded hotly, cerulean eyes locking onto her blue ones.

Sonya blinked in confusion, her lips twisting into a frown as she studied him. "Why is it so damn important? So what, I have two tails."

Letting out a low breath, Koga turned to the side and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and down his back. "Because any wolf I've met with a tail only has one."

Following the direction he pointed in, she eyed the lone brown tail flicking the air just at the base of his spine. "Huh, would you look at that. Well, either way, I don't know why I have two tails. Just do, can I go now?"

"Hold on, Koga. I remember one of the elders saying something about a tribe of two tailed wolves that died out a long time ago." The black and grey haired wolf said suddenly, a look of deep concentration on his face as he studied Sonya.

"They said that the two tailed wolves had strange power and were hunted down because of it. She's probably the only one left now."

Heaving a low sigh, Sonya crossed her arms and shut her eyes. _'I can't exactly tell them I woke up in this time just last year and found out I was a wolf with two tails when I had previously been human. I doubt that would go over well...'_

"Alright, it's settled then. You can come with us." Koga's announcement made her eyes pop back open and fix an incredulous look on the smug wolf in front of her. "Wait. What? I don't think so, sorry to tell you, but I don't normally go and just join a random pack because their leader wants me to." Sonya scoffed and turned away, intent on leaving the conversation and the wolves behind.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" Koga called out, jogging to catch up with her and pace his steps so they were walking side by side. "I have a large den with plenty of packmates." He explained, trying to entice the rare wolf to go with him. "Besides, it's going to be getting cold soon. Don't you want a place to stay until it passes over?"

Hearing that, Sonya paused and twisted her mouth to the side. The last winter she dealt with had been rough, a shallow cave, small fire and little to nothing to eat. Tossing a glance over at Koga, she let out a small huff of air. At least it would be a warm place to stay until the snows passed. By that time she'll have gotten him so irritated of her, he'll be willing to kick her right out.

"Alright." She flashed a grin over at him, making him blink at her sudden change of heart. "I'll stay with you guys until winter passes."

"Great! Come on, we better get heading back now." He clapped her on the shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "Ginta, Hakakku! Make sure... What is your name anyway?" He asked suddenly, turning to face her again with a sheepish look on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Sonya shook her head with a wry smile on her face. "It's Sonya."

"Right, Make sure Sonya gets back to the den. I'm going ahead." With that, he lifted his hand in a wave then sped off, leaving her alone with the other two wolves in a cloud of dust. "Well.. Can't say he isn't full of enthusiasm." She muttered then cast a look over at the other two.

"So, You're..."

The black and grey haired wolf pointed to himself. "I'm Ginta, this is Hakakku." He explained with a small grin, making the other wolf grin at her too. "Come on, Sis, might as well get going, Koga's already going to complain about how slow we are already."

Sonya let them walk on ahead of her a bit before a wide grin spread across her face. _'Well... He did call me 'sis'.'_ She reasoned with herself before leaping forward and latching onto Ginta's back. "Hi-Ho Silver! Away!" She cheered loudly, kicking her heels lightly against his hips.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a ride, come on now! Get going." Sonya giggled brightly, kicking her heels again and earning an exasperated sigh for her effort.

Shaking his head, Ginta wrapped his arms around her legs and trudged forward, ignoring Hakakku's snickers as they ran along.

"Hey, Sis?"

"Hm?"

"What is a Hi-Ho and why is it called Silver?"

Silence then a low sigh and Sonya's cheek chin resting on his shoulder beside her hand. "Oh dear, this is going to take some explaining..."


	2. You did WHAT?

**"You did what?"**

**This was requested by Ensis and to be honest, I didn't think of it myself so the credit for the plot behind this mini is to be given directly to them. Thanks for the awesome idea!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

A spray of water spewed out of Sonya's mouth as she gaped at Inuyasha across the fire. "Wait... What? You did what to him?"

The hanyou snorted and leaned back with his arms folded into his haori sleeves, seemingly irritated that she even asked him to begin with. "I told you, I cut the bastard's arm off."

"But why? What the hell did he do?" Sonya leaned forward, suddenly very intent on hearing this story, more so than she had been earlier when she offhandedly mentioned being curious as to why he only had one arm. It didn't really bother her that he did, he fought just fine without it, but still, wouldn't anyone want to know something like that?

"He tried to kill me and Kagome."

A sudden, cold aura drifted over the camp at those words, setting the hairs on the backs of each pack member's necks on end as they turned wary gazes towards the wolf. "He... What?"

Blinking, Inuyasha swallowed nervously and slicked his ears back against the top of his head. "He tried to kill me and Kagome?"

...

"That bastard! I'll show that pretty little closet playboy just who the fuck he is messing with going after Kagome like that!" She exploded, jumping to her feet and cracking the knuckles on both hands as she turned to head out of the campsite, completely ignoring the protests sounding behind her.

"Sonya!" Kagome jumped up as well, rushing over to grab onto the wolf's arm tightly. "Don't! It happened two years ago! It's over with, he doesn't even really bother us that much anymore, and he hasn't tried to kill me at all for a long time." Kagome begged, trying to get her to listen to reason.

"I don't care, anyone fucks with you, they get to deal with me." Sonya hissed between clenched teeth, blue eyes glinting ominously in the flickering light cast by the campfire, making them seem even more eerie than before.

"Sonya, please. Just listen to me." Kagome pleaded softly, turning brown eyes onto her friend's face beseechingly, holding tight to her arm until the wolf's frame finally relaxed and slumped forward slightly.

"Alright, alright." She sighed, turning back to the camp and plopping back down in her spot silently, gaze locked onto the flames in front of her as she thought over what she had just heard.

Settling down beside Inuyasha, Kagome kept her eyes on Sonya, worried she'd fly off the handle again and race away before she could stop her this time.

"You know... I have to wonder. How does he do some... Things with just one arm."

Silence reigned as they all turned to look at her at the same time, making a faint pink color dust across her cheeks. "What! It's a perfectly logical question!"

"Well..." Kagome trailed off, her own thoughts turning towards the same train of thought. Just how did he go about doing things that required at least two arms?

"I mean, how does he dress himself? It's gotta be hard, not impossible, but at least hard. And cleaning himself, I know washing all that hair of his has to take two hands... Unless he's got like a helper, Oh! That Jaken fanboy toad thing! You think he helps him bathe?" Sonya smirked widely, a fang glinting in the light as the rest of the camp snickered at the thought.

"That would explain a few things..." Kagome giggled under her breath.

"And another thing, unless he either has epic balance or he's the type to be on bottom, how on earth does he... You know..." Sonya blushed, motioning idly with her hands in the air.

"How does he what?" Sango frowned in confusion, at a complete loss as to what she was pointing at.

"Well.. You know, do things... With a partner?" Sonya asked, casting a gaze around the camp hopefully only to be greeted by confused expressions and sighed in exasperation.

"Sex! How does he have sex with only one arm!" She shouted finally, fed up with trying to be delicate around the two women there.

As if on cue, two faces became an alarming shade of red at the comment and hid them in their hands. "Sonya!" They both squeaked in mortification.

Inuyasha on the other hand looked like he was about to be sick at the mere thought of his brother doing anything like that. He hated thinking about the bastard normally, now he had disturbing thoughts of him having sex? Hell no!

Miroku... Was lecherous, that grin could be easily read as he scooted closer to Sango, trying to seem innocent as one arm moved towards her, the hand on the end of it seeking something specific-

Smack!

"You hentai!" Sango yelled, her face staying red as she jumped up and moved away from the twitching Miroku now sprawled out on the ground, the outline of a handprint on the side of his face.

"Why... Why on earth would you wonder that!" Kagome managed to utter after dealing with the embarrassment and pushing it back far enough to even talk again.

"Uhm... Well. I dunno, I don't even understand half of what I think about most of the time." Sonya muttered under her breath, shifting uncomfortably as the miko stared at her.

"Sonya?"

"It's nothing, just a random question! Damn." Sonya huffed and laid down on her blanket, rolling over so her back faced the fire. "Oh well... I just gotta say... Inuyasha, you're damn lucky he didn't have a mate at the time you did that, or you'd be missing some pretty important man-parts if you get my drift." She yawned over her shoulder before closing her eyes and relaxing into sleep quickly.

Yet again, the image of his brother wrapped up with someone else in a bed crossed Inuyasha's mind, making him shudder violently and swallow back the bile that rose in the back of his throat. Oh, he had to get her back for this.

Another image appeared, earning a cringe this time.

Oh yes, she would regret ever bringing it up now.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know I now have a facebook page put up where I'll be posting new chapters a day BEFORE I post them on here. Mostly for my benefit because I want to extend my audience a bit and for those of you that want to see the raw chapters before I go over them and edit.**

/TLS0nya

_**Copy/Paste it into your URL with the usual Facebook dot com in front of it**_

**Take a peek and see if you like it. I just made it like a little bit ago, so there's not much there now, but it'll start getting active and whatnot.**

**Anyway, Hope you guys decide to follow cuz I made this from my boyfriend's advice lol.**

**~TL S0nya**


End file.
